Storage device failure is a common occurrence, especially in data centers. For security purposes, some storage devices cannot be removed from data centers in which they reside. When such a storage device fails, it must be physically destroyed. For example, the physical destruction of a storage device can require personnel to physically locate the storage device in a data center, manually disconnect the storage device from a computer, and then physically destroy the storage device. In at least some cases, a computer connected to the failed storage device must be taken offline before the failed storage device can be removed.